


Kindle A Flame In (My Heart)

by AgenderAnarky



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Plastic Man (Comics)
Genre: Agender Character, Fluff, ME? Self projecting? Its more likely then you think!, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Short & Sweet, holiday fic, sometimes love is found between an angel and a man made of laffytaffy, songfic (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderAnarky/pseuds/AgenderAnarky
Summary: Eel walks Zauriel home during the holiday season, and they discuss Christmas feelings and opinions, potentially something more.
Relationships: Patrick "Eel" O'Brian/Zauriel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Kindle A Flame In (My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays/Christmas/Hanukkah/yule/kwanza/whatever faith you practice!!! 
> 
> Have fic of my favourite gays as my incredibly selfish gift to you all :^) 
> 
> Also no mean comments ill cry and theyll get deleted

“You know, at age eight, I played the role of Gabriel in an amateur production of the Nativity scene.” 

Snow fell delicately, upon slippery streets and festive decorations adorned throughout the city. Eel was holding Zauriel's hand snug in his own, who glanced over whilst he began speaking. 

“Oh, really? How'd it go?” 

“T'was okay. The nuns at the orphanage I grew up in were really excited, since it was the first year they ever did it, yea? Got me dressed head to toe in scrappy white denim and silver tinsel, somehow managed to get me to remember all of the lines.” 

Crossing the streets, the chimes and dings of bells rang loud around them, and as they fluttered their wings, Eel could feel the lightest breeze brush past him. 

“It was kinda funny, to be honest. Someone stole the doll we were using for the baby Jesus, and since it originally belonged to the girl playing Mary, she broke down into tears and refused to get on stage- they had to delay the entire thing half an hour because of it all. But oh, we got it done eventually.” 

“There isn’t a Jesus in Heaven.” Zauriel finally remarked, having been listening silently for the duration of his tale. “Always thought it amusing how much emphasis people put on a character only found in the writings of a man from thousands of years ago.” 

“That’s the good ol’ Christian church for you. Celebrating the birth of an imaginary man on a pagan holiday we appropriated and stolen.” 

A smile cracked on Eel's face after seeing them break out into light laughter, airy and high pitched. 

When the humour died down, Zauriel clicked their tongue, asking simply, 

“Do you like Christmas?” 

He pondered the question, analysing it in his brain, causing the tips of his fingertips to start shifting into odd shapes and symbols. 

“Nah. Not really. I mean, the message's alright, this whole thing about giving and care and love, but I don’t understand the obsession with it- all these old wrinkly people screaming in shopping malls just because someone told them ‘Happy Holidays’ and not ‘Merry Christmas’. You?” 

They let out a shaky breath, and any mirth or joy they exhibited before was certainly gone, with their response being a melancholic, 

“The silver city doesn’t have Christmas exactly, but their own version of it, and I ... have less than stellar and pleasant memories of it.” 

Eel lets the conversation drops, and simply tightens his hold on their hand. 

The view of Zauriel’s apartment grows bigger and bigger by the second, and so does the weight in his pocket he had completely forgotten about during the journey. 

Nearing the entrance inside, Eel stops, and coughs awkwardly, fumbling in his pocket until he manages to procure a small wrapped present. It’s messily done, covered in excess ribbon and twine, but there’s a rustic charm to it. 

They stare at the gift, then up at him, waiting patiently for Eel to catch his breath and say whatever he has to say. 

“I- I know I just said I don’t give much of a hoot about Christmas, and that you have some uh.. negative associations with it.. but I thought it would be nice anyways, considering it’s your first holiday on earth, to give you a gift anyways. It's nothing spectacular, but I hope you appreciate it.” 

Gingerly passing it over, they tore into the wrapping immediately out of curiosity, revealing a glossy, exceptionally made antique snow globe. 

“Noticed you were collecting a lot of snow globes recently, and I saw this at a flea market a few days back, and well..” 

Eel’s stumbling ramble was interrupted by Zauriel pulling him into an intimate kiss, grinning toothily at him once it was over. “Come on in with me.” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

The twinkling lights surrounding the two seemed to suddenly glow brighter. 


End file.
